Terminal devices (hereinafter referred to as terminals) such as Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays and Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) displays have been widely used in display filed due to their advantages such as low power consumption and being environment-friendly. Before use of a terminal, it is necessary to perform tests (e.g., light-on test) on life, brightness uniformity and aging degree, and the like, of the terminal.